


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by therapychicken



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort No Hurt, David dealing with emotions, Fluff, I don't know what else to tell you, I don't think I'm capable of writing a D/P fic where they don't hug at some point, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 06, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but reacting to S4E8, literally just fluffy fluff, only very vaguely about actual marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapychicken/pseuds/therapychicken
Summary: Alexis unwittingly tells Patrick something that David said about him once, in a highly emotional state.David had completely forgotten he'd ever said it- until now- and he KNOWS that Patrick is going to overreact, he just knows.There's no angst here, folks- just fluff aaaaalllll the way down.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 313





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the line in The Jazzaguy where David says something along the lines of "for a minute I thought I'd never have to look at another dating app." About two hours ago I decided that I had to know what Patrick would say if he found out a) that David had said it and b) WHEN David had said it. About an hour and a half ago I decided to write it, and now here we are. 
> 
> Don't forget: let me know what you think in the comments, and wear a mask and save lives!

They’re sitting in a booth at the cafe, him and Patrick and Alexis, and Twyla has just taken their order. David and Patrick eating with Alexis is a newish phenomenon- as Alexis processes the fact that she won’t be going to the Galapagos for a while, won’t be seeing Ted for a while, she’s gotten a bit… clingier. And very into his and Patrick’s wedding planning, which is fine, totally fine. It’s not like he’s had his own plans since the age of eight. 

Alexis has just opined about the acceptability of lilies in wedding bouquets (“they’re for funerals, David, do you want to look even more like an undead person than you already do in all that black?”) when the door of the cafe opens with a ring and a, yes, very handsome man walks in. David may be engaged, but he’s still got eyes- and now his eyes go to Patrick, who looks like his birthday came early. 

David rolls his eyes. “Shut your mouth, you’ll let all the bugs in,” he snipes, and Patrick lets his mouth close with what’s practically an audible snap, bright red and abashed. 

“Ooooh, who are you both looking at?” Alexis turned and craned her neck over the side of the booth, and immediately let out a faint shriek. “Omigod, that’s just too funny. Wait, maybe you should hide me? I don’t know what the, like, protocol is in these kinds of situations.” 

Patrick just looks at her, still faintly pink tinged but bemused, but- oh my god. David gasps. “Wait, that’s-”

“Yes!” 

“Didn’t you say he, like, ran away from you at the bar?”

“I know, right, isn’t it precious?” Alexis snickers and turns to the still very confused Patrick. “So this is this guy I met on Bumpkin, this cute little farm boy dating app, and it turns out that he’s  _ also _ a veterinarian? And he’s, like,  _ super  _ competitive with Ted? Or, was, I guess things are looking up for him with Ted in the Galapagos.” She pauses for a second before she continues. “But anyway, Ted was dating Heather so I went on a date with Miguel, and when he found out that I had dated Ted he just, like,  _ completely  _ freaked.”

Patrick nods, laughing, but still looks confused. Now he looks at David. “How did I not know about this? This seems like the kind of thing-” Oh shit. David narrows his eyes at Patrick, who smoothly transitions into, “the kind of thing that you would have mentioned when it happened, Alexis, no?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Alexis muses, and for a moment David is relieved that Alexis doesn’t seem about to kill him for airing all of her dirty laundry to Patrick on a regular basis, but then seizes up again because he’s just remembered exactly why Patrick wasn’t around when this happened. 

David tries, “oh, hey, it’s already been five minutes and we don’t have our mozzarella sticks yet, do you think the microwave is bro-” when suddenly Alexis brightens up. 

“Oh, yeah, I remember! It was when David was being an idiot over that teeny little thing by the barbecue-” 

And David could kill Alexis, he really could, but then Patrick jumps in to say soberly that it wasn’t a teeny little thing, and David wasn’t an idiot to take time over it, and David remembers why he decided to marry him. 

“Yeah, but you guys are all good now, it couldn’t have been that big of a deal! Anyway, though, so we were sitting in our room, and I was swiping on Bumpkin, and David was in bed moaning about how he’d thought he’d never have to use another dating app again, and-”

Alexis probably keeps talking, but David can only focus on the fact that Patrick has frozen stiff next to him, and the fact that until that very second David had completely forgotten having said that but right now he can remember it as clear as day, saying it and believing it. 

Fuck. 

David can’t turn to look at Patrick, he just can’t. It’s not that he’s not used to Patrick looking at him  _ like that _ , like he loves him, like he wants to marry him, because that’s basically an everyday occurrence these days and David has developed a surprising tolerance to sentiment, especially when it’s directed at him by the man he loves- he’s built up the tolerance through daily exposure, one love-filled day at a time. No, he’s gotten used to the progression of their relationship, how now they just love each other and count on a future together and that’s normal. 

But David  _ cannot  _ imagine what Patrick is going to say, the force of the light that he’s going to shine on David, now that he realizes that David said  _ that  _ about him  _ four months in.  _

Patrick isn’t stock-still anymore, he’s practically vibrating, and David has completely lost the thread of whatever anecdote Alexis is telling about Bumpkin (maybe the bit about swiping left on Ray…?) Patrick’s hand is ghosting the edge of David’s on the booth but not actually taking hold of it. David feels like he’s about to explode. 

Suddenly Patrick says, “I’m so sorry, Alexis, but I think that David and I left the- left the-”

And as much as David isn’t quite sure he’s ready for whatever’s about to happen, he can’t just let Patrick dangle embarrassingly like this, so he helps out. “We left the safe open, at the store, which is obviously VERY risky, robbers and all that, and it has a two part passcode that each of us knows half of, so we both have to go over and close it. We’ll be back, just tell Twyla to leave our food.”

Alexis nods, confused, as Patrick slides out of the booth and David immediately follows. Patrick  _ jogs  _ out of the cafe, like actually half running, and since David doesn’t do running he ends up arriving at the store after the door has already jingled shut behind Patrick. He seizes up for a second, breathing in and out, not sure what he’s going to find inside, what Patrick’s going to want to say to him in response to that particular revelation. 

He opens the door, and immediately he feels arms around him, and lips against his lips, and he and Patrick are kissing as though time is running out. Patrick is just  _ holding  _ him, kissing deeply and then letting him go to dot lighter kisses across David’s face, and he’s turning David so his back is against the counter, and David feels… he feels so much. So he kisses back, still not sure exactly what shoe is going to drop when they’re done. 

After what could have been a minute or an hour (in which case they should definitely send the mozzarella sticks back to be re-microwaved), Patrick peels himself partway off David, still leaning against him from the waist down, rubbing up and down his arms in a way that makes David feel petted, almost, and looking up at him with this look in his eyes that David thought he was used to by now but still somehow managed to be completely alarming. 

He smiles weakly and says, “you know, for full disclosure, I think I said something along the lines of ‘for a second I thought that I’d never have to look at another dating app,’ so it’s not like I, like, wanted to marry you then and there or something.” 

Patrick laughs and presses another kiss to David’s lips. “I know,” he says smilingly, and kisses him again. 

David’s still not 100% sure what’s going on. He tries, desperately, “I mean, it’s not like I realized I was in love with you- I probably was, but- it was just a lot and I was shaken up and it’s not like I could have recognized anything earlier-”

He’s silenced with another kiss, this one long and searching. As Patrick pulls away, David can see that his eyes are a bit concerned now. “David,” he says slowly, “what are you so nervous about?”

The thoughts are kind of flying through David’s head; he takes a moment, his eyes closed. “I just thought,” he says, eyes still shut, “that- well, I took forever getting back together with you after the barbecue, and I didn’t even respond at first when you told me you loved me, and- and I thought you were getting me out of there so you could say something about that, how I knew I wanted to stay with you way back then but didn’t _say_ anything, or whatever, and it could have been good, or bad, but either way I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear it.” 

He opens his eyes to see Patrick smiling again, and his heartbeat slows down a bit. Patrick’s arms are still petting, petting down from David’s shoulders to his wrists. 

“I’m not going to pretend I 100% got what you just said,” Patrick says, “but- I just wanted to get you here so I could kiss you and have it not be in front of the whole cafe, not to mention your sister.” 

Oh. “Oh,” David says vaguely. “Okay.”

“It’s just that your sister brought up the thing with Rachel, and I was remembering how awful that was, and then she said that about how you missed me like that and wanted to be with me and it just- I love you so much,” Patrick finishes off with a shake of his head, like now he’s the one who can’t figure out how to put his emotions to words. “This makes me feel better, knowing that we are how we are now.”

Patrick’s hands leave David’s arms, and he barely has time to mourn their loss when suddenly he feels Patrick’s arms around his waist, and he puts his own around Patrick’s shoulders as though they were made to go there and they just stand there like that, hugging like they belong together. 

From the crook of David’s neck, Patrick says, “do you know the first time I thought about marrying you?”

God, he can’t imagine. David shakes his head.

“It was that time I came into the store with the business license. I was helping you move boxes in the back and Alexis was being all bossy in the corner and I was already crushing on you pretty damn hard, and I was like, it would be really funny having her as a sister in law.”

David can’t help it- he just starts laughing, snorting inelegantly into Patrick’s shoulder. He picks up his head and sees Patrick’s sheepish look. “You know, spontaneously imagining yourself related by marriage to Alexis- which is already a kind of alarming thought- is  _ not  _ the same thing as imagining that you’re going to marry me.”

“Well, no,” Patrick admits, “but that was obviously my next thought, because by then I was definitely at the doodling-Patrick-Rose-in-my-school-notebooks level of crush. But my point is- my point  _ is _ ,” he says disapprovingly as David collapses into another fit of laughter, “my point is that that kind of a thought, nice as it was, prescient as it turned out to be, it lasted like ten seconds and didn’t even remotely compare to when I looked at you, the day of my birthday party, and knew I was going to marry you.”

A past David would have felt chills from something like that, shrunk from it and been embarrassed, but he’s in familiar territory now; hearing things like that just makes him feel warm and vaguely glow-y inside. “I still think that you should never admit to anyone else what you just told me, but thank you, I think I get what you mean,” he whispers into Patrick’s ear.”

“Everything happened at the right time, in the right order, is what I mean,” Patrick says, sighing contentedly as David tightens his arms around him. 

By the time they arrive back at the cafe, the mozzarella sticks definitely have to be rewarmed, and Alexis wrinkles her nose and tells them that they’d better have washed their hands if they were naked just now, and David sticks out his tongue at her in response; as Alexis prattles on about how Ted had had her meet one of the sea turtles he was working with via Skype, David can feel Patrick’s hand in his from their side of the booth, a reminder that they’re exactly where they’re supposed to be right now.


End file.
